1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is typically thin, light and uses very little power consumption. Thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal, a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel that provides light to the LCD panel and a driving circuit driving the LCD panel.
The liquid display panel includes an array substrate having gate lines, data lines, pixels and an opposing substrate, which has a common electrode. A liquid crystal layer is disposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The driving circuit includes a gate driving part that drives the gate lines with gate signals and a data driving part that drives the data lines with data signals.
However, a RC time delay of the gate signal transferred through a gate line and the data signal transferred through a data line occurs when a liquid display panel has a large size. For example, the RC time delay of the gate signal occurs in an area far away from the gate driving part outputting the gate signal the gate driving part. The gate signal controls a charging period during which the data signal is charged in the pixel so that a charging ratio may be decreased by the RC time delay of the gate signal. The RC time delay may reduce the quality of the display panel. For example, luminance lowering, color mixing, and ghosting may be caused by the RC time delay.